booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Soybeen
Soybeen or FuzzyHobGoblin was born on July 16th and is a 21 year old game developer named Sawyer, '''who is the developer of Booga Booga. Soybeen's name is grammatically incorrect because the Soybean username was already taken. Soybean plant is a legume native to East Asia. How ever the plant is spread all around the world as of now Information Soybeen is the creator of many Roblox games: Booga Booga, Big Booga Dig, Dawn, and Dusk, but he was most known for his game Booga Booga, which surpassed the amount of players in jailbreak for more than a week. It was inspired by another game he created, called "Dusk". Updates to the game are on hold but usually made within a period of 2-6 months depending on Soybeen's incredible schedule. He also has a YouTube channel in which he makes videos of random games on Roblox. Games Booga Booga Soybeen sometimes joins games to give out coins and have fun with the players. Because he wants everyone to enjoy his company, it became necessary for him to be invincible. He was working on a new Roblox game called RoPirates at Roblox HQ when he decided to leave the program. Soybeen transfered ownership of the official Booga Booga Discord server with over 10,000 members to Momsrgamerstoo (also known as Gamermom) until his returnreturn?. Momsrgamerstoo and a few others are still in communication with Soybeen weekly. Soybeen has employed the services of a fellow game developer, DevVince (or Vince for short), to add an anti-cheat script for eliminating exploits in the game. Vince will add patches for the game as they are needed. He can be reached in the Discord under the username Vince#5095. Vince has been awarded the Binary Bag and the Binary Blade for his services and no longer has access to the Meat Maker, Shelly Bag, Emerald and Magnetite Sticks. Around June 16, Soybeen has taken a hiatus and will return to his passion of game developing soon. He left Booga Booga in Vince's hands, but sometime during the Boogalympics event Vince's account was terminated by Soybeen. The reason was the Boogalympics version of the game was surpassing the original game's daily player count. In revenge Vince released uncopylocked versions of the game, then filed a DMCA recently against Booga Booga Which lead to Booga Booga's temporary shut down till Vince's anti-cheat was removed. He is excited to play a role in the Boogalympics which is an artist event that happened in July 2019. Big Booga Dig Big Booga Dig is a game created by Soybeen, and was originally made to be a side-game off of Booga Booga, and does not apply to any important parts of Booga Booga. You are now able to teleport from this game to Booga Booga. In this game, your objective is to upgrade through the many tiers of ores and material by using coins obtained from mining blocks found in "The Mines". The ores can later be sold in the Sell Area, to receive money. Shelly Pets, Bags, and Tools are available for purchase. Upgrading your bag increases the maximum capacity of blocks you can hold. The game was first released on 4/5/18. It is often thought that Soybeen just made this game as a cash-grab for some quick money to support himself and Booga Booga, and this is completely true, as Soybeen approved it himself. Why else would a game developer create games? To make money! Big Booga Dig is similar to games like Mining Simulator and Treasure Hunt Simulator. Soybeen hired Fm_Trick to help update the game in exchange for 50% of the game's profits. Dusk Dusk is an earlier form of Booga Booga created by Soybeen, and includes some natural elements you may see in Booga Booga. The game was first release on 6/9/16, and was discontinued. The game is unlocked for copying. In the image in the right you can see a person wearing a tattered teal outfit, which indicates that tribes may have been in this game. To the left of the player is a campfire we can see in the present version of the game. Some other similar features and additions include sailboats, fishing, and mining, as well as building. In one photo of this game, a player is wearing a bandanna. An alternative to Dusk may be the other uncopylocked game '''Dawn. It was also developed by Soybeen. Criticism He was also criticized for not making updates for a long time. Trivia * Soybeen streams live on Twitch. (soybeentwitch.com) * Soybeen has a YouTube channel called Soybeen where he plays random roblox games. Check it out here and don't forget to subscribe: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJmhcQ14Gyf_E47gUJBYW5A * Soybeen taken a break from developing Booga Booga for a while. DO NOT harass him on any way contacting him such as his groups wall, discord, or any of his social media accounts. Category:Not In Game Category:Humanoid Category:Developers